1. Field
The present disclosure relate to an organic light-emitting display and methods of manufacturing the same. More specifically, it relates to an organic light-emitting display including a conductive-organic small molecular filling material and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Conventional displays are being replaced by thin-film portable flat displays. From among flat display, electroluminescent light-emitting displays are self-emission displays with wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response speeds. Due to such advantages, electroluminescent light-emitting displays are becoming the next-generation displays. Organic light-emitting displays including an emission layer formed of an organic material have high brightness, low driving voltage, and short response speeds when compared with inorganic light-emitting displays, and they also produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting display includes a substrate with a display unit and a sealing substrate disposed above the display unit, wherein the sealing substrate is attached to the substrate by using a sealing member. However, in response to the high demand for large-sized organic light-emitting displays, the size and weight of the sealing substrate increases, and accordingly, a filling material is further disposed between the substrate and the sealing substrate to retain reliability of the organic light-emitting displays.